


Honey

by femkakashi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Iruka Umino - Freeform, Kakashi Hatake - Freeform, M/M, Sex, Smut, cute small town
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 06:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18585313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femkakashi/pseuds/femkakashi
Summary: Iruka is struggling. Living in the spare bedroom of his childhood best friend and sharing a bed with his younger brother isn’t ideal but it’s what he has.Kakashi is lonely. A bee keeper with a hidden past and a routine that he doesn’t like to break. Sure he has his dogs, bees, and a few barn cats but there’s something he’s missing and he can’t quite figure out what it is.





	1. Chapter 1

Kakashi didn’t mind being alone. 

He’d been alone most of his life but he had his dogs, a couple of barn cats, and around a thousand bees. He favored his dogs the most, and then the bees as they were his source of income, and the cats were last. He didn’t mess with them besides to give them food and water. They weren’t allowed in the house and they spent most days exploring his land and would settle in at night before he closed the barn door and would run out a soon as he cracked the door open the next morning.

He had his routine and while it was flexible he liked to stick to it. Every morning he woke up just as the sun rose with Pakkun stepping on his chest and nuzzling into his neck to wake him up. He would roll slowly out of bed while Pakkun would jump from the bed and wake all the other dogs. Kakashi would stretch and slump to the kitchen to start the coffee before letting the dogs out. Once the coffee was done, he was on the back porch with a mug in hand watching his pups chase each other and any poor unexpecting bunny or squirrel. Pakkun, while the smallest of all the dogs, had taken the spot of alpha and watched from next to Kakashi. Then came the most daunting task of the day. Breakfast. 

Eight different bowls, three different types of food and different amounts for each dog. The hardest part was was keeping the dogs who ate fast out of the bowls of the dogs who liked to enjoy their food. His breakfast was usually a fried egg and some toast and jam. The eggs and jam from neighbors that like to trade for free honey. 

After he and the dogs are fed, he got dressed. Usually a pair of jeans, laced up boots, and t-shirt and if it was a cool day, a flannel. 

Next was to head out of the hives, a mile drive past the barn and out on a hill, half shaded and half out in the sun. The bees where already out and about usually, coming back and forth with their collection of pollen. He had 14 hives spread on the hill and he collected from two each day. The dogs usually followed him as he didn’t drive very fast; his originally red truck chipped and faded from the sun, groaned up the hills. 

That’s where he was at the moment, scraping the top layer of the honey into a barrel before putting back and letting the bees start all over again. It was getting hot enough he might start getting purple honey, when that hit the shelves it sold instantly. Sure enough the next slide off honeycomb was dripping in purple liquid. 

He opened a new barrel to keep the color and filled it half away before finishing up with the collection. Just shy of noon he would start the process of spinning and eat a quick lunch before filling jars. He’d be done by two and be able to make his way into town to drop of cases at the grocery and then over to the next town to do the same. There were a few houses on his way that he’d stop and leave a jar on the front porch. Mostly older folks who’d he known growing up who he new couldn’t make it to the store or spare the few dollars. 

Pakkun and Shiba went with him usually but the other dogs stayed behind to keen on following their noses instead of him.

When he’s finished scraping the last slide he put it back in place and glances over hives. Satisfied he walked back to truck, dogs in tow and removed his suit, tucking it in the back seat before sliding into the front seat. 

He started on the golden honey when he got back to the barn, his copper machinery whirled as he flipped the switch and tipped golden liquid into the machine. Out of the corner of his eye he say Urushi and Bull began sniffing around in the hay, which wasn’t unusual. The unusual part was when Urushi ’s fur began to rise on the back of her neck. 

“What’s the matter Urushi?” He said and set the barrel down. Her growl grew louder and he walked over to her; setting his hand on her head and pushing her away. Bull was still sniffing his nose inches into the hay. Kakashi crouched down into the hay and began sweeping it away from the ground. He only had the hay for the cats to lay on in on cool nights, it wasn’t something he needed but a little old man insisted on him taking a bundle or two every time he dropped some honey off. 

He heard them before he saw them; soft, faint meows coming from a nest of hay. He brushed aside a few more clumps of hay and there they were, seven kittens, crawling blindly over each other as the black cat he called Chicken laid watching them. 

“Son of a bitch.” He whispered to himself and let his butt hit the floor. More mouths to feed. 

He didn’t hate cats, if he hated them he wouldn't have kept them around. His dad had liked cats which is why they always seemed to have them around. Kakashi liked the companionship that came along with dogs, cats were too finicky and aloof for his liking. 

The kittens were orange and black, their fur stuck straight up and still wet in places meaning they weren’t that old. Sighing Kakashi stood and walked out to his trunk and found a few old towels tucked under the seat. He then laid the towels down and watched as the kittens stumbled to it, curious by the new smell. Chicken just watched him and her babies out of tired eyes. One mostly orange cat blindly crawled towards him, it was obvious it was the runt of this litter. It softly meowed and bumped into Kakashi’s leg and he picked it up with no complaint from Chicken. 

The cat was smaller than the palm of his hand and felt lighter than a feather, it was obvious it wasn’t getting enough milk. Kakashi watched as the kitten rubbed his hand and began purring. 

He didn’t like cats that much but his heart clenched at the thought of the little thing starving to death. Chicken meowed loudly and the other kittens began to attach themselves to her and drinking. Kakashi held the runt close to his chest and stood up, he could finish the honey after lunch and still make it to town on time. 

He knew you weren’t supposed to taken kittens away from their mother this early but if it wasn’t getting food then it would die. He figured he could keep alive just until it’s eyes were open and it could fend for itself. 

Once inside the house and the cat still close to his chest he rummaged through his draws, humming, until he found the dropper that he used when the dogs need to take a liquid medication. He sat the cat down just for a moment to fill the dropper with milk before picking him back up and placing the end against his mouth. 

“Come on little guy,” he cooed. “This will make you feel better.” He pushed the end between the cats mouth and pushed down on the lever, slowly dropping the milk into the kittens mouth. It understand almost instantly and sucked on it gratefully. 

“There you go.” He’d left the back door open and a few of his dogs began to file in, tongues hanging out of their mouths as they laid down on the cool wood floors. 

His routine had been broke and something like this would usually get under his skin but for some reason he didn’t mind. Maybe it was the freshness of of the air or the warmth of the sun was just enough to make his skin warm but not enough to make him sweat. He felt light today, his mind hasn’t wander too far and he was happy. 

—

Iruka looked down at his apron, he knew we was messy but he didn’t think he was this messy. “Anko? Are you sure you want me to work back here and not in the front of house? I’m not the best cook.” He yelled from the kitchen. 

“You’re a fast learner and there’s not much you can mess up.” She said, her voice getting closer to the kitchen door. “Plus I can’t work back here I’ll eat every- holy fuck Ruka.” Her brown eyes widened at the mess of flour, sugar and chocolate chips that had landed everywhere. “Did you even get anything in the mixing bowl?” 

He placed his hands on his hips. “I told you I can’t cook!” 

“Okay you work front of the house.” She reached for an apron and tied it around her waist. “Oh God, hear my pray, don’t let me fall into gluttony.” 

“Do you want me to clean up at least?” Iruka asked.

“No don’t worry, you’d probably make it worse.” She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pushed him out of the kitchen. “Wipe your face too, looks like someone took a shit in your face.” Iruka’s hands went to his face and felt the silky chocolate on his cheek. He cursed and used the already dirty apron to clean his face. 

How Anko has ever persuaded him to even step foot into her bakery let alone pick up a spoon was a mystery. He felt his anxiety lessen the farther he got away from the hell that was a kitchen. He busied himself with wiping down the counters as Anko cursed his name while cleaning up his mess. 

“Iruka!” 

A voice he knew all too well pulled his head up from the counter and he spotted the blonde hair of his little brother, Naruto. His curls hung around his face and he smiled widely at Iruka.

They weren’t related by blood but Iruka’s family had taken him in after his parents passed and it had been just the two of them since Iruka’s parents had passed. He’d been in his third year of college when it happened and he had to drop out to get a job and get Naruto through school. He wouldn’t change a thing for the world though, he had been going through college blindly not sure was he was doing and was getting a degree in Business. What he would have done with that he wasn’t sure.

Iruka barely noticed that it was past three o’clock, school was out. “Hey Ruto how was your first day?” He tossed the rag to the side and rounded the counter, grabbing Naruto by the neck and pulling him to one of the tables; they weren’t busy so he could spare a few minutes. 

“It was good.” His smile dropped and his eyes followed. “My teacher’s kind of a hardass—“ 

Iruka pinched him on the back of the hand; he was barely twelve years old and cursed more than an 80 year old sailor. “Language.” 

Naruto rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair, one arm swinging to hang over the back. “Well he is,” he defended. “He doesn’t know how to take a joke.” 

Iruka let his head fall into his hands and he sighed. “What did you do Naruto?” 

“It was simple prank, nothing wild or crazy…” 

“Did it involve tasers, water, and eggs?” 

Naruto pretend to be hurt, “you really think I would pull out my best this early in our teacher/student relationship. No! It was a simple thumbtack in the seat prank...how was I supposed to know he was suffering from hemorrhoids.” 

Iruka’s mouth dropped open, he knew Naruto was devilish at moments but that was just cruel. 

“No more pranks you hear me?” Iruka pulled out his dad voice. “This is a good school and we can’t risk you losing your scholarship.” 

The mischievous looked disappeared from Naruto's eyes, “I know.” 

Iruka hated being hard on him but it was time to buckle down and start getting serious. Iruka wanted him to get into a good college and a good high school was the best first step. 

“How about a snack,” He pushed away from the table and Naruto’s eyes light back up almost instantly. “I’m sure Anko won’t mind.” He pulled a skewer of sweet dumplings out and passed them to Naruto who took them happily, his tongue running over his lips. 

“Iruka!” Anko yelled from the kitchen. “Come back here for a moment, I want to introduce you to someone.” 

Iruka looked at Naruto. “That’s the only one you get, I catch you stealing another you won’t get anymore for free.” Naruto crossed his heart and attacked the green dumpling. 

“Ooohhh you got purple honey!” Anko clapped her hands. 

“I figured I’d let your pick first, I know you liked to use it in those cookies you make.” An unfamiliar voice said. This sparked Iruka’s interest, they had only been living here for a week now and he didn’t know anyone except for Anko. They had been best friends since grade school and when she heard of this financial situation she stepped up and opened her door, to her very small, two bedroom apartment. He couldn’t complain though, it was better than two boxes on the side of the street. 

“Let me get you something for the road.” Anko pushed past Iruka who had just stepped up next to her. “Oh Iruka! That’s Kakashi Hatake, he’s our local bee keeper he comes around a lot so I thought I would introduce him to you.” Iruka glanced over at the tall and lanky man who had a crate of honey in his grip. A mask and eyepatch covered most of his face but Iruka could see the faint outline of a welcoming smile. His hair was grey, not from age but from genetics and sat on top of his head, messy and traces of honey in the stands. He must have ran his hands through his hair without realizing he had the sticky substance on his fingers.

“New in town?” He asked Iruka. His voice was deep and smooth, no hint of rudeness, just curiosity. 

Iruka nodded his head. “We ran into a bit of financial problems and Anko invited us to stay with her for a little bit until we got back on our feet. I’m working for her.” The words came out of his mouth before he could stop them and he didn’t know why he’d told this complete stranger about his money issue. Maybe it was the look in his one visible eye that said “tell me anything, I won’t judge”. 

“Maa…” He said, “we’ve all been there. But if Anko’s apartment ever gets too crowded, I got a spare bedroom. As long as you don’t mind dog hair.” He winked at Iruka and the shorter man felt his cheeks redden. Had he just made a pass at Iruka? 

“Here Kakashi!” Anko came back into the view, a box of sweet dumplings and cookies in her hands. “Iruka take that box from him and set it on the counter in the kitchen I want a few words with Kakashi...privately.” She had a mischievous look in her eye that she only got when she was scheming something. Iruka nodded and stepped forward. 

Kakashi hands were warm as they brushed against his and it took all of his will power not to flinch away, they met eyes and the grey haired man still had a look of curiosity in his eye. Now it seemed to have latched onto learning about something else and Iruka wasn’t quite sure what. 

Back in the kitchen he set the wooden crate down on the counter and picked up one of the jars. It said honey on the label but it was purple on the inside; he’d never seen purple honey. 

Sweet Bee Honey. 

It was almost hard to believe a man like that was a beekeeper; with the aura that floated around him it seemed like he should be a spy or assassin. That would explain the mask and eyepatch. Iruka let his mind wander as he packed the jars and set them in a line on the counter. He was curious why Kakashi wore the mask and the eye patch. The mask could be for allergies and maybe he was missing an eye or something. 

But that was trivial, he was mostly curious about if what he said had been a pass. An offer of a spare bedroom wasn’t a big deal, Anko had offered hers in a heartbeat but they had been best friends for years. It was probably just small-town courtesy. But the wink? 

Iruka wished he didn’t have such a wandering mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I’m only posting multiple chapters because I’m on an 8-hour car ride. I’ll try to post regularly but I work and I'm a college kid! Enjoy the read!

“He’s…as how my grandmother would say,” Anko tapped her fingers against the bottom of her chin. “Queer as a three dollar bill.” 

Iruka’s eyes widened at her words. “Anko! You can’t say—“ 

“Oh yes, I can Iruka you forget I swing both ways.” She mimicked swinging a bat and raised her hand up and watched as she hit her imaginary baseball out of the park. Iruka always did forget she like girls. 

He didn’t care if someone was gay or straight. He’d even experimented a little in college but it had never gone farther than a blowjob. He didn’t mind being with a guy but he just couldn’t see himself in a long-term relationship with one. 

“He is? Really?” Iruka asked, the shop was closed but Anko was finishing up a cake that was going to be picked up in the morning. Naruto was sat at one of the tables in the front, either doing homework or napping.

Anko nodded her head, “He’s had some boyfriends but none of them stuck around very long.” 

Iruka leaned against the counter on his elbows. Not to judge a book by the cover but Kakashi hadn't struck him as gay when he’d first seen him. After the wink, he wondered but had chalked it up as a nice gesture. Now that he knew he was gay Iruka wondered if it meant something more. 

He was being silly, getting flustered over a man he’d just met; he couldn’t even see his face fully. But just his one eye had been enough to get his stomach twisted. The curiosity that swam in his grey eye had Iruka wanting to tell him his whole life story. He shook his head, dismissing the thought from his head. 

“How much longer do you think you’ll be?” Iruka asked gesturing to the cake under her hands. 

“Not much longer but you can Naruto can head up. I’m gonna clean up and then probably watch that show that Kurenai suggested. You can have the shower if you want.” 

Iruka nodded, standing up and stretching his arms up as a yawn escaped his mouth. A shower sounded nice, it felt like he had flour covering every inch of his body. He left Anko in the kitchen and found Naruto with his face smashed into his math book. Iruka shook his shoulder and Naruto just grumbled something but didn’t open his eyes. Sighing he slipped the book from under his head and tucked it into his bag before easily lifting Naruto out of his chair and tucking him against his back. It seemed like once he was asleep nothing could wake him up until he had a solid eight hours in his system. 

Anko’s apartment sat above her bakery so it was a short flight of stairs and a few walk meter from their borrowed bedroom. Inside Iruka set Naruto down on the bed and pulled the covers over his body before shutting off the light and making his way down the hall, his sleep clothes tucked under his arm as he checked the emails on his phone. It seemed to be notices from the bank about how empty his account was or bills that he was behind on. 

He bit the inside of his cheeks to stop the tears that were selling up in his eyes. He’d made one stupid decision and it almost took everything from him; he almost lost Naruto and if anything would have happened to him Iruka would have ended it all. It seemed like Naruto was the only thing he had left to live for. 

He stripped from his clothes and let his hair down as he turned on the water, letting it warm before stepping under the stream. He was grateful for the fact that Anko had amazing water pressure. His tense muscles relaxed under the water and he let his eyes close, moving his head back to wet his hair. 

He let his mind wander as he began to scrub his body. Thinking back to the man he’d met today, the flash in his eye. Had he found Iruka attractive? He knew he wasn't ugly but he thought he was rather plain looking. He knew the long scar on his nose from the car accident wasn’t the prettiest. He did feel he had more feminine features. His nose sloped and his jaw was soft, he didn’t have any hard edges. It didn’t help that his grandmother had always referred to him as “pretty”. He was a pretty boy. Not handsome like his father but pretty like his mother. 

He shut off the water after the last bubble of soap was gone from his body, he’d better save some hot water for Anko. 

He dried off and dressed quickly. The water had made him even more tired and he craved the warmth of a blanket. Before he could even make it halfway across the floor of the bedroom Naruto stirred in his sleep and sat up.

“Ruka?” He said, softly. “Can you get me some water?” 

“Sure bud.” He turned on his heel and headed for the kitchen. Naruto was still so young but it seemed some days he was older than Iruka. He’d seen so much in his short life Iruka seemed to wonder how he managed to stay sane; he had been barely able to contain himself after his parents died. He cried for days on end and Naruto, only seven at the time, had comforted him. Even though he’d been in the car with them when they died by the hands of a drunk driver, he didn’t stop to process his own emotions he just worried about Iruka. 

Naruto took the glass from Iruka’s hands and drank it all in three big gulps, before handing it back to him and falling back into his pillow and resuming his slumber. Iruka filled the glass up again just in case he woke up thirsty again before crawling into bed and shutting his own eyes. Hoping that his sleep was dreamless. 

—

Kakashi had known since middle school he wasn’t attracted to women. When boys were pinning over the girls in their class he was watching from the sidelines, his nose usually in a book. As he got older he began to understand his feelings, they weren’t wrong, even though people told him they were. He didn’t flaunt it like how people did in the media but he wasn’t ashamed, he just wasn’t a very flamboyant or open person. 

Though he could be flirty. 

No one moved here, it was a small, dinky town and people left more than came. Seeing a new face was surprising, especially when the face was that handsome. Kakashi couldn’t get him out of his mind. 

Iruka. 

Kakashi was a hopeless romantic. He’d already planned the first date and he didn’t even know his last name. Anko seemed to want them to get closer and had a plan to make it happen. As Kakashi had watched him walk away he vaguely heard Anko say something about college and a drunken blow job and how he “didn’t hate it”. Kakashi didn’t see how someone could stay drunk with those lips wrapped around their cock. 

A soft meow and tiny paws on his stomach drew from from his daze. Runt was standing up, tiny legs shaky under her tiny body, probably hungry again. 

He set aside his book and scooped the kitten up in his hand before going to the kitchen. It’d been a few days since he found the kittens and he wanted to return to the kitten to her mother but Kakashi couldn't seem to take her back. She’d grown accustomed to the shoebox on his bedside table that was softened with an old blanket and warmed with a sun lamp. The dogs didn’t mind the little one's presence and she seemed to like Kakashi and Kakashi liked her. 

The name Runt stuck as even after he found out it was a girl. It suited her as she stayed small even though he fed her five times through out the day. 

The cat purled her paws back and forth against his hands as Kakashi held the dropper against her small mouth. He leaned against the counter with his left leg crossed over his right as he watched the kitten in his hand. He could see why his dad liked them. 

Once the kitten was done he set the dropper down in the sink and returned his bedroom and settled Runt into her shoebox bed. He laid back with his arms behind his head and stared at the ceiling, Pakkun was sleeping peacefully at the end of the bed while the other dogs had spread out over the rest of his house. 

He felt the loneliness start to sink in. His heart began to feel heavy in his chest and his mind started back to the last time he had shared his bed with someone other than his dogs. 

It had been Obito. 

God he hadn’t thought of him in months. 

Wanting to spare himself of reopening that wound he turned onto his side and stared at the little kitten, her body moving up and down as it breathed. 

There was still an indentation on the left side of his bed. Obito wasn’t much of a cuddle-bug and Kakashi thought that was the one flaw he could overlook. The year they spent together seemed to go too fast and the heartbreak lasted too long. It’d been almost two years and Kakashi’s heart still clenched at the thought of him; he was the first person that Kakashi had truly been in love with. 

He cursed and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. Now he definitely wasn’t going to be able to sleep. 

He needed a distraction and books usually brought him that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and feel free to follow me on twitter @/kiIIuwuaa  
> (two capital i’s)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m trying to edit the best I can but I don’t always catch my mistakes. I plan on going back and doing some hard editing and revising once I’m done. Enjoy!

“It’s looking stormy out Anko, why can you just go.” He eyed the clouds as darkness washed over the sky from behind the safety of the window. He didn’t particularly like storms and he preferred to be inside while it stormed with a heavy blanket and headphones in to block out all the noise. 

“I have to catch up on baking and Kurenai isn’t getting here until three. You’ll be fine, you can bike fast.” He shot daggers at her from over his shoulder. 

“Fine but make sure Naruto does his homework when he gets here. And he likes an after school snack but if you give him something sugary make sure it’s only one or he won’t go to sleep—“ 

“Yes yes, I know, you forgot I’m a great aunt now go!” She pushed him into the kitchen and out the back door. “Remember five bottles of his freshest golden honey. He should be done with his newest batch! And pay him extra!” Her small hand dipped into the back of his jeans, leaving a bundle of money in its place. She slapped his ass making him yelp. “Good luck!” She said with a devilish grin and slammed the door in his face. 

His bike was chained to the old fire escape, the wheels getting rusty and the bike seat splitting at the seams. He unlocked it and swung one leg over it. The bag on his back seemed to get heavy the farther he went down the road and the knot in his stomach tightened. 

There was nothing crazy about biking three miles out of town to buy your boss/best friend five jars of honey from  
a man who might have made a pass at him just a couple of days ago. 

Three miles. 

The things he did for her. 

He tired to think of anything else but where he was going. He wondered how Naruto was doing in class, they had stayed up late studying for a math test and he was hoping he passed. He was a smart kid. Sometimes. 

He was better with hands-on things, learning by seeing and touching made it easier for him to retain stuff. Simply listening to a teacher drone on and write on the board did nothing for him; which sound like how his math teacher was. Maybe Iruka could find him a tutor for cheap or bribe someone with free sweets. 

A sprinkle landed on his hand and he leaned his head back only for one to land on his cheek. He cursed under his breath and began to pedal faster, he was coming up to a T in the road and Anko said to turn left onto the dirt road and it was another mile and then the little yellow house on the right.

His legs were screaming for him to slow down by the time he turned the corner onto the beekeeper's driveway but the rain began to come down heavier. Fat raindrops landed on his shoulders, seeping into his shirt and cooling his skin. He didn’t even bother putting down the kickstand, he shoved off the bike and ran up to the front door, accidentally landing his fist hard against the wood. 

Multiple barks were heard through the door and a deep voice barked back at them, telling them to quiet down. The white door opened and there stood Kakashi, sweatpants low on his hips and his chest bare. Iruka had to peel his eyes away from the smooth skin on his chest and meet his eye. He had his mask over his lips but his eyepatch was nowhere in sight. His left eye was cloudy and a deep red scar ran from the top of his head through his eye and disappeared down into the mask. Iruka wondered how far it went. 

“Can I help you?” His voice broke Iruka’s trance. 

“I-I-uh…” He cleared his throat and took a deep breath; still recovering from his bike ride. “Anko needs five jars of your freshest golden honey.” He pulled the money from his back pocket and presented it to Kakashi. 

He reached out and took the money from Iruka, brushing his fingers against his and this time Iruka did flinch away. Their eyes met and Iruka’s face flushed. They both knew he wasn’t scared of Kakashi. 

“Do you wanna come in?” Kakashi stepped back and held the door open for him. Iruka looked back and if it was sunny out he would have declined but the sky just seemed to be getting darker and the rain was steadily increasing. He nodded and wrapped his arms around himself and stepped into Kakashi home. 

“Maa…make yourself at home I’ll have to go out back to get it.” He motioned for Iruka to take a seat on the couch and disappeared down the hall. He skirted around the coffee table and sat, the cushion warm under him. Had he woken him up from a nap? 

His eyes drifted along the walls of the room, tall ceilings, and the walls a dark green, pictures hung on the wall. Some of a man and women, the man familiar looking with stark white hair. He guessed they were Kakashi parents. More photos of people he didn’t know, the familiar grey hair making an appearance in some. The home smelled sweet, but manly and a little like dog which explained the barking. His eyes went down and he met eight pairs of eyes staring right back at him. 

How had he not noticed eight dogs? 

His subconscious reminded him with two words. Shirtless Kakashi. 

He wanted to slap himself. He was not attracted to Kakashi. He wasn’t attracted to men. Just because he fooled around a few times in college didn’t mean anything. Plenty of people experimented in college, it was normal. 

“Don’t mind the dogs,” Kakashi appeared from the hall, a shirt now covering his torso. “They’re all bark and no bite.” He reached down the scratch the big black dog behind his ear and it thumped his heavy tail against the ground happily. Iruka watched as he grabbed his boots from the back door and slipped them onto his feet without lacing them up before opening the door and bracing himself against the rain, which was now pouring down. 

Iruka cursed and squeezed his hands together. He hated bad weather and he hated that he let Anko convince him to ride out here. 

He needed a distraction. 

His eyes looked down at the coffee table to see a book. He didn’t recognize the title or the author as he picked it up but turned to the place where Kakashi had left a small slip of paper. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open in horror at the description of two men having sex. He slammed the book shut and stood from the couch, the dogs watching his every movement. He placed his hands behind his neck and began pacing back and forth. 

He knew books like that existed and he knew people enjoyed reading them but he never would have guessed that Kakashi was one of those people. Iruka always assumed that it was women who liked those books, even the gay ones as he knew some women liked to fantasize about men being together. But he’d never heard of a man sitting down and enjoying one. 

A soft, distant meow pulled him from his thoughts. He’d only seen the dogs and Kakashi had said nothing about cats. But after the book he just picked up he doubted anything else could surprise him. 

He followed the faint sound to the back of the house until he reached a door that was cracked open. Iruka placed his ear close to the door and heard the cat again. Pushing the door softly with his palm, he peeked his head into the bedroom to see a small black and orange ball of fluff walking close to the edge of the bed that sat in the middle of the room. Iruka gasped and stumbled forward, catching the little one before it could fall. Iruka sat back against the floor and lifted the little one up to be eye level. It’s face was mostly black except for the orange circle around its left eye. Iruka smiled, its face mirrored its owner. 

He scratched the kitten softly under his chin and felt it start to purr. It’s eyes still hadn’t opened and Iruka wondered when they would. 

“You have a pretty smile.” 

Kakashi watched as Iruka’s body tensed and his cheeks blushed. His head slowly turned and he looked up at Kakashi who was standing over him. Five jars of honey wrapped up and in a cotton tote for him to carry. 

“I’m sorry I just heard it meowing and when I found it, it was about to fall off the bed—“ 

Kakashi’s hand raised up. “I don’t mind. She had been sleeping when I last checked on her and she must’ve woke up ‘cause she was hungry. Bring her to the kitchen.” He nodded his head back and turned away. Iruka stood and held the kitten close to his chest as followed Kakashi. 

As they walked into the kitchen, Kakashi’s saw Iruka out of the out corner of his eye look at the big window that sat in his dining room; his face tensed for a moment and then glanced at Kakashi before forcing his features to soften. He’d ridden a bike three miles to his house and now it was raining, what bad luck. Kakashi found it odd he didn’t drive, but then again he might not have a car if his financial situation is bad. Anko had a car though.

“She was born just a few days ago,” Kakashi broke the silence as he prepared the dropper. “When I found them this little one wasn’t fed and I brought her in, named her Runt. I think she might be the first cat that’s ever been allowed in.” He was and lifted his eyes from the kitten to Iruka’s. The shorter man watched with amazement in his eyes. 

It was a strange sight. Kakashi’s large, calloused hands wrapped delicately around the small cat as it greedily drank the milk. This man who seemed like all hard edges had a soft spot for abandoned animals. His skin was a pale contrast against the soft black fur of the cat and he ran his pointer finger over the top of its head, going back and forth between his ears. 

Iruka looked down at his own dark skin, he was born dark but years of working outside left his skin permanently tanned. An image flashed in his mind. Long pale fingers trailing up the dark skin on his arms while another grazed against the soft skin of his neck. His cheeks reddened at the unwarranted thought and he forced himself to turn around, wondering where the hell a thought like that had come from. 

He let his face cool as he stared out the window, the rain was coming down so heavy he could barely see ten feet in front of him. “Do you mind,” Iruka said over his shoulder. “If I wait out the storm?” 

Kakashi had been watching his turned back, his torso rising and falling with the fast pace of his breath. 

“I can drive you back into town—“ 

“No!” Iruka said abruptly and his cheeks reddened again. He mentally cursed himself and met Kakashi’s wide eyes. “I would rather just wait, if that’s alright.” 

Kakashi watched him, the curiosity returning to his eye and he shrugged his shoulders. “Make yourself comfortable. Would you like a cup of coffee?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the chapter I hope to update again this week but I work almost everyday :/ 
> 
> feel free to follow me on twitter @/kiIIuwuaa  
> (two capital i’s)


	4. Chapter 4

Iruka sat on Kakashi’s couch, the mug of coffee in his hands and his eye focused on the television in front of him. Kakashi was sat next to him, feet propped up on the coffee table and the erotic novel in his hand. Iruka hadn’t said anything about the book, but he didn’t see how Kakashi could read it with such a straight face, especially with a guest in his home. He pushed the images that the book had caused from his mind, one the men he’d pictured with grey hair, and focused back into the television. 

“The system from the west has no signs of slowing, expect heavy rain throughout the night.” The weatherman droned on, mentioning lightning and thunder and even a chance of tornadoes. Iruka felt his body shudder. 

God he wished he would have stayed home. 

“You all right?” Kakashi asked, his eyes peeking over the top of his novel. Iruka looked at him, trying to keep his face neutral as he nodded and pulled out his phone. “You probably won’t get service out here but you can use the landline if you need to call someone,” Kakashi said and pointed towards the kitchen. 

Iruka stood and walked into the kitchen, keeping his back facing the window. It was past 3:30 and Naruto should be out of class. 

The phone rang four times before Naruto answered with a lazy hello. 

“Hey Ruto, it’s Iruka.” 

“Iruka! Are you okay? Anko told me you were running an errand for her and I tried calling you but I don’t think it was going through.” He spoke fast. Naruto knew that Iruka hated storms and car rides and he knew the reason behind it too. 

“I’m fine,” he said keeping his voice low. “Storms don’t bother me as much as they used too.” The kitchen lit up as lightning struck and Iruka grabbed the edge of the counter. Okay, so maybe he was lying but it was for Naruto’s benefit. Thunder followed shortly and Iruka asked how the test went to distract himself. 

“I think I passed, I know I didn’t get an A but, I did okay. Oh, guess what!” Naruto said. “I made some friends today! Well, only two but it’s still something, Shikamaru and Choji, they’re in my speech class. Shikamaru has the most monotone voice you’ll ever hear and the teacher stopped him three times in the middle of his speech to try to get him to put some emotion into it. He just kept saying “what a drag” and would roll his eyes. And Choji is really cool too. He’s always snacking even when he’s not supposed too, I think he has four stomachs like a cow.” Naruto kept going on, talking about eating lunch with them and the other classes they shared. 

Iruka smiled. It had been hard for Naruto to move. He had trouble making friends and the friends he had in their old town hadn’t even tried to reach out to him. Iruka leaned against the counter and relaxed, listening to him ramble kept his mind off of the raging storm outside. 

—

Kakashi kept his book in his hand but let his focus drift towards the kitchen. Iruka spoke lowly but Kakashi could still hear him. “Storms don’t bother me like they used to.” He heard Iruka say. The tense body language and the worried glances outside made sense now. The refusal for a car ride was still odd; Kakashi would have driven slow but he decided not to question it. Runt was sleeping soundly on Kakashi lap and he set his book aside to scratch behind her ears. No one seemed to mind the rain beside the man standing in his kitchen talking on his outdated phone. 

“I’ll try to be home tonight but if the rain doesn’t let up I don’t know if—“ A bright flash of lightning knocked the electricity out and a loud boom of thunder followed. Kakashi heard the phone crash onto the floor and a soft whimper comes from the kitchen. 

Kakashi’s eyes widened and he removed Runt from his lap. A few of the dogs had perked up and began walking towards the kitchen, he followed and found Iruka; hands over his ears and crouched into the corner. His face pressed into his knees and his body as close to the wall as he could get. Kakashi froze unsure of what to do. 

Akino presses his wet nose against Iruka’s arm and he jumped, his breath becoming erratic. Kakashi silently grabbed the dogs and lead them all back into his bedroom and pulled candles from his closet. He used the flashlight on his phone to give the dogs some light but saved the candles for the rest of the house. 

He wasn’t sure how to handle the situation, he’d never know a grown man to be scared of lightning and thunder. He lit a few candles and placed them around the living room before returning to the kitchen and placed one on the counter before taking a seat on the ground a few feet away from Iruka. 

Kakashi softly said his name. 

Iruka couldn’t bear to lift his head up. 

He’d gotten his breathing under control but the embarrassment he felt outweighed the anxiety caused by the storm. 

“Iruka,” Kakashi said again, his voice lighter and laced with worry. A hand reached out gingerly and placed it on his shoulder. Iruka didn’t flinch and let his head lift slightly, his face was stained with tears from not being able to control his breathing. 

“Are you okay?” Kakashi had inched forward and his hand slipped down from Iruka’s shoulder and settled in the crease of his elbow. His skin was hot under Kakashi’s cool fingers and he wanted to lean into his touch but stopped himself. 

He let his head move up and down as he lowered himself onto the floor, sitting criss-cross like the man in front of him. Iruka kept his head down, taking in deep breaths and picking at his nails. 

“I have a problem with storms.” He said softly. “And cars.” 

“What happened?” Kakashi asked, not caring if he was being too forward or blunt. He knew from personal experience that talking about problems even with a complete stranger was better than bottling it up. 

“We were in a car wreck.” He felt safe and the words tumbled out. “It was me, Naruto, and my parents. I’d surprised them one night and came home from university and decided to take them out to dinner. There was a little Italian place a town over that was my mom’s favorite and I took them there. It was dark and stormy by the time we left and I drove slow, the breaks in my car weren’t the best but they still worked.” Iruka breathed in a shaky breath. “My dad was in the front seat while my mom sat behind me and Ruto was behind my dad. The dumbass behind me got impatient and tried to pass me and collided head first with a semi. The tail end of the semi caught the front of my car and sent us rolling. My dad was thrown from the car and another car t-boned us, hitting my moms door. They died and Naruto and I walked away. Him without a scratch and…” He trailed off and ran his finger over the scar on his nose. 

Kakashi stared at him silently and in a quick movement, he had pulled him forward and wrapped him in his arms. Iruka froze, his arms crushed between himself and Kakashi chest. 

“I lost my parents when I was young too.” He whispered his lips brushing against Iruka’s ear. “They got mixed up with some bad people, it still haunts me.” 

“It’s embarrassing,” Iruka admitted. His face was nuzzled against Kakashi neck and the coolness of his body calmed him. “I’m a grown man and I still have nightmares about it, I can barely look at a car and I have panic attacks when it starts to rain.” 

He felt safe wrapped up in Kakashi’s arms with his hand running down his spine; his mind was blank except for the man in front of him. 

“We all have our issues,” Kakashi’s mind flicked to the man he’d been in love with. They stayed like that for a minute, listening to each other’s breath and Iruka’s heart began to settle while Kakashi heart seemed to grow more erratic the longer he held him. Iruka’s eyes snapped opened and he realized what he was doing. He flattened his hands against Kakashi’s chest and pushed away. “Thanks.” He wiped his eyes and refused to look Kakashi in the eye. He was so embarrassed, not only had he had a full-on panic attack in front of Kakashi, he had let himself curl into his touch. 

“Let me get you some water.” He stood and grabbed a glass from the cupboard above him. Iruka knew he wasn’t intentionally putting his dick near his face but he felt his cheeks reddened and he turned away. The only noise in the kitchen was the sound of the faucet running the distant roll of thunder. Every flash of light made Iruka jump and memories flash in his mind. His shoulders tensed and the scar on his nose grew sore. 

Kakashi was back in front of him, holding the glass and letting Iruka take it from his hands and letting their fingers brush. “Thank you.” Iruka croaked. 

Kakashi stood and grabbed the abandoned candles and began lighting them. He found homes for them as Iruka drank his water and slowly pulled himself from the floor. 

“Sorry about your phone.” Iruka stared at the glass in his hand. The phone lay broken a few feet away from him, how he managed to slam it down so hard was unknown. “I’ll buy you a new one.” 

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders. “Don’t worry about it.” He watched as Iruka bent down to pick up the broken phone, knowing it was wrong to stare at his perky ass but he couldn't stop himself. 

Iruka fidgeted with the broken pieces before setting them down on the counter, not sure what Kakashi wanted to do with it. Iruka wanted to ask him if he could spend the night, he’d already offered his spare bedroom once. He bounced around different ways to ask in his head as he toed at the rug in front of the sink. 

Kakashi had taken a seat at the table, his eyes towards Iruka; taking in every detail of his profile. He loved the soft edges of his face, the slope of his nose and how his bottom lip pouted out naturally. He was beautiful. 

Iruka knew Kakashi was staring at him. 

And he didn’t mind it. 

“You can stay the night.” Kakashi read his mind. 

“How’d you—“ 

“You’re obviously not going to be able to bike home and since cars are out of this picture…” He wasn’t condescending, just pointing out the obvious. “You have a face like an open book you know, it’s cute to watch you think. Your face still expresses emotions like you were talking to another person.” 

Iruka felt his cheeks reddened; Kakashi had called him cute. First, he said he had a pretty and smile and then he was cute. Iruka wanted to bury himself in the ground and never come out. 

No one had ever made his stomach twist and turn like it was. 

Especially not a man. 

Iruka stared at the floor as he walked away from the kitchen, the room oddly seemed to get hotter and he felt like he couldn’t cool down. How he was going last a whole night with that man seemed impossible, maybe he could convince Kakashi to sleep in the barn out back. Or would that seem rude?

“What you thinking about?” Kakashi had followed him, still watching. Usually, Iruka would feel anxious with someone watching him like Kakashi was, but letting Kakashi hold him while he cried seemed to eliminate any awkwardness between them. 

“The sleeping situation.” He sat down on the couch and leaned back, letting his hands rest on his upper thighs as he watched the black tv screen. 

“Maa… I see.” Kakashi walked to the couch and scooped Runt up from her spot. “Well one of the dogs got sick on the bed in the spare room last night so I washed the sheets this morning and then hung them out to dry…”

“Oh that’s fine I don’t mind making my own bed,” Iruka said. 

“I hung them to dry. Outside.” The look on Iruka’s face told Kakashi he still wasn’t getting. “And I forgot to bring them in which means if they didn’t get blown off the line they’re soaking wet.” 

Iruka’s lips formed a small O. 

“Well the couch—“

“Nope.” Kakashi interrupted. “That’s Bull’s spot. And he doesn’t budge and will shove you off of it once he’s ready to sleep.” Iruka looked towards the big black dog; if he stood in his hind legs he might be as tall as Iruka. 

“Which leaves..?” Iruka said slowly. 

“My bed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter! feel free to follow me on twitter for more weeb shit @kiIIuwuaa (two capital i’s)


	5. Chapter 5

“My bed.”

After Kakashi said those two, simple words Iruka said little to nothing for the next two hours.

His bed. 

They sat on the couch together, Iruka played games on his phone and Kakashi read his pervy novel. The dogs lounged around the house, the smallest dog, Pakkun, was in Kakashi’s lap while the small kitten had taken a liking to Iruka. 

The storm didn’t settle and Iruka felt tense but not enough that would send him over the edge into another attack. He was still embarrassed, the only person that had ever seen him react to a storm like that was Naruto. Normally he would be prepared for a storm, headphones and loud music helped along with curling under covers where the lightning couldn't be seen. It was so childish but he could shake his fear of them. Each loud crack across the sky reminded him of the car flipping and rolling off the road. The look he’d seen in his dad’s eye just before he got thrown from the car. He doesn’t even remember the last words he spoke to his parents; all he could hear was the sound of the semi hitting the car and the loud thunder that came after. 

“Are you hungry?” Kakashi asked and put down his novel without marking his place, Iruka wondered if he’d finished it. Food hadn’t even crossed his mind since the storm started but know that he mentioned it he felt the emptiness in his stomach. 

Iruka nodded. “I think I have things to make sandwiches.” He pushed Pakkun off his lap and lifted himself up, scratching the back of his neck and yawning. “Your not vegan or vegetarian right?” 

“Nope,” Iruka said while looking at the small kitten in his lap. “One hundred percent carnivore.” 

“My mother is rolling in her grave.” Kakashi joked. 

Iruka lifted his head up but he could only see Kakashi’s shadow coming from the kitchen. The candle light was the only thing illuminating the room as Kakashi moved around, silenting Iruka noted, preparing the sandwiches. 

“Why’s that.” Iruka asked.

“She was a vegetarian until the day she died. It annoyed my dad to no end but she got creative with the ways she got me to eat my veggies.” 

Iruka muffled a laugh at him saying “veggies”. 

“When she was young her older brother worked in a meat marketplace and would come home after work smelling, and I'm quoting my mother here, like the devil's anus. She pledge to never eat meat again and she stuck to her word.” Iruka let out a small chuckle, a picture of Kakashi as a child watching his mother rant about meat appeared in his head, a head of grey hair looking up at his mother in admiration as she made him food. “My dad was a good sport though, he’d eat more veggies than meat but when my mom was away on business maa it was a three-course meal with meat on every plate.”

“They sound like fun people.” Iruka said, running a finger softly down Runt’s spine. The sound of a knife hitting a cutting board filled the air and Iruka thought he must have crossed a line. 

“They were the best.” Kakashi said finally. “The bees were my moms idea. She loved all animals, especially bees.” The movement in the kitchen stopped and Iruka saw his shadow disappear as he rounded the corner into the kitchen, two plates in his hands. Iruka moved Runt to the middle couch cushion and took the plate from Kakashi’s hand. What looked like turkey, cheese and tomato was sandwiched between two slices of wheat bread, along with a side of carrots and snap peas. 

“I didn’t think to ask what you’d want so I just made it how I like my sandwiches.” Iruka looked up from his plate to see Kakashi, mask pulled down and one cheek filled with a bite of sandwich. 

Iruka didn’t mean to let his eyes go wide. 

Kakashi raised an eyebrow and swallowed what food was in his mouth. Not many people had seen all of his face but everyone who had, all had the same reaction. “Is it okay?” Kakashi asked, he watched as Iruka’s eyes traveled up and down his face and lingered over his lips before the question registered in his mind. 

“Uh—yah—yes it’s fine.” He took a big bite to shut himself up. Kakashi took a bite to avoid laughing. 

Iruka felt his heat cheeks up; Kakashi was fucking hot. 

He never thought he would say that about another man. Sure he could find men attractive just like he found women attractive but seeing a man as hot, there was a first for everything. Iruka tucked one of his legs under the other and let his plate sit flat on his lap, keeping his head down as he ate. 

Now he felt tension creep up his shoulders and settle around his neck, he needed so say something. He didn’t hate silence he just hated awkward silences. 

“Why bees?” Iruka asked.

Kakashi swallowed what food was in his mouth, “what do you mean?” 

“Why did your mom love bees so much?” 

“Bee’s symbolizes community and personal power.” Kakashi told him. “Something about ancient druids symbolizing bees as the sun and the sun brings people together and the energy is gives maa… my mom wrote something for the original label and I still have it printed on them; I just can’t remember exactly what she wrote.”

“I didn’t know that.” Iruka said as he broke apart one of the snap peas. 

“Yah she loved them. It started as a hobby but one hive lead to another and then she started selling it.” 

“Have you always wanted to own the business?” Iruka asked. 

“No. When they died my godfather, Jiraiya, took over and kept it going. We made a good living and I was able to go to university and graduated with a bachelors in history and a teaching degree.” 

“You wanted to be a teacher?” Iruka found that harder to believe then him being a beekeeper. 

“What’s wrong with teaching?” Kakashi defended, a slight smirk edging on his lips. 

Iruka’s heart began to race and he now had a goal, he wanted to make Kakashi smile. A full smile. Not just the smile he’d seen in his eyes but one that overtook his whole face. 

“Nothing’s wrong with teaching you just don’t…” 

“Don’t what?” The corners of his mouth were up as he egged Iruka on. 

“Don’t seem like to type.” Iruka said peering into Kakashi’s eye and mentally begging him to throw his head back in laughter, but all he got was the right side of his mouth jutting up. 

“That’s what Jiraiya said too.” He reached over and grabbed the empty plate from Iruka’s lap, his knuckles brushing against Iruka’s thigh, and stacked it on his own. “Said I would do better in business, I could be a CEO of some big company in Tokyo or London or even America. But I could never picture myself doing that.” He stood from the couch and walked to the kitchen, Iruka followed. 

“What age did you want to teach?” 

“Middle school.” Kakashi said. “I think that’s an important age to really start challenging kids and getting them interested in school. If a teacher is uninvolved or lazy the kids will become the same way. I just wanted to get kids excited about school and learning.” He kept his eyes down in the sink, wiping away crumbs with a washcloth. 

“It’s never too late to go back.” Iruka said and moved to lean on the counter space next to the sink. “You can still teacher, your what, twenty-six?”

“Twenty-seven,” Kakashi corrected. 

“You’ve got plenty of time.” 

Kakashi just nodded and placed the dishes down. “I would like to go back but…” He sighed. “I can’t just give up on this, it was my mom’s dream and—“ 

“Hire me.” Iruka said abruptly and without thinking. 

Kakashi eyebrows shot up and he met Iruka’s eyes. “Hire you?” 

“Teach me how to take care of the bees and collect the honey, I can do it during the week and you’ll still get to do it on the weekends.” Iruka said. If he was honest he was more of a hindrance to Anko than help. He couldn’t bake, he wasn’t good with the customers and he seemed to make big mistakes everyday. 

“Are you being serious?” Kakashi moved away from the sink and stepped in front of him. 

Iruka looked up at him. “Dead serious.” 

Kakashi’s eyes wandered over his face looking for any trace of joking or regret. “Alright.” Kakashi said. “I’ll hire you, on one condition.” 

“And what would that be?” Iruka said, trying to keep eye contact but his eyes kept darting down to Iruka's mouth. His naturally pink lips looked too inviting and Iruka felt himself shrink, wants Kakashi close the space between them.

“The carrot cake Anko makes, she only makes it occasionally but I’m sure you can sweet talk her with you two being childhood best friends.” Kakashi said and stepped closer to Iruka, his breath hitched and sunk deeper into the counter. 

“Carrot cake? That’s all you want?” 

Kakashi nodded, “Now, would you like something sweet?” He said and leaned his face towards Iruka and grabbed something that was behind his back. Iruka was sure if he was too look down that their hips would be millimeters apart. 

“What did you have in mind.” Iruka asked, his voice dropping low as tension settled in the air. His mouth felt dry and his heart picked up the pace like he was halfway through running a marathon.

That half smirk appeared on Kakashi’s lips and he pulled away, a jar of honey in his hand. “My neighbor dropped off some homemade biscuits earlier and they’re the best, especially with butter and honey.” He made space between them and grabbed a container that was sitting in the on the counter. 

Iruka’s heart didn’t slow and he could tell he was in trouble.

— 

The power had flickered on sometime around nine and Iruka asked if he could use Kakashi’s shower. The rain had slowed and given Kakashi enough time to let the dogs out one last time. He was wiping mud off of his pups paws when Iruka cleared his throat behind him. 

Iruka was peeking out from behind the door frame, his hair hung in a wet mess around his face and he scratched at the scar on his nose. “Do you think I could borrow a shirt to sleep in? That might seem weird but I hate wearing the clothes I wore all day to bed.” 

“I don’t mind,” Kakashi was thankful he’d put his mask back over his face so Iruka couldn’t see the blush across his face. His mind already reeling with images of the smaller man in his shirt. “Middle drawer on the left—“ Kakashi was interrupted by Bull ramming into his chest and pushing him back against the floor, tired of waiting for him to clean of his paws. He stepped over Kakashi leaving big, wet, muddy paw prints in his wake. Iruka disappeared back into his bedroom hiding his laugh. 

“Bull no! Not on the couch.” He was able to stop the massive dog before he jumped up and wiped his feet; thankful he had the sense to replace the carpets with wood floors a couple years back. 

He kissed each dog on the head and whispered a goodnight as he turned off the lights, Pakkun and Uhei followed him and Kakashi knocked on the door before letting himself in, pulling his mask off he looked at Iruka. Who was standing in front of his dresser, shirtless and holding a black leather harness in his hands. 

“I think this got put in the wrong spot,” Iruka said. “How did a dog harness ended up with—“ 

Kakashi’s eye were wide and his whole face was red when he interrupted Iruka. “That’s not dog harness.” He usually kept those types of items in the spare bedroom closet but had to hide them when Jiraiya came for a visit last week. He’d forgot he’d shoved a few items in that draw and was lucky Iruka hadn’t dug any farther. 

It took Iruka a moment and when he understood he dropped the harness, grabbed a shirt at random and slide the cabinet back in place. Silently he slipped the shirt over his torso, ignoring Kakashi eyes. He had grabbed a black thermal and it was just one size too big, the sleeves hung over his hands and it sat loose on his hips. Kakashi pulled his eyes away from the grey boxer briefs Iruka was wearing stripped off his own clothes. 

There was nothing sexual about sharing a bed with a man he found attractive and had jerked off to the thought of his mouth around Kakashi’s dick. Nothing sexual about it. 

Kakashi shut off the light and then sat down on his side of the bed and Iruka followed in suit. His body seemed small as he lifted the covers up and cuddled underneath them, the queen sized mattress gave them enough room to lay with space in between them. 

“Thank you again.” Iruka said, his back still facing Kakashi.

Kakashi laid on his back, arms tucked under his head as he stared at the ceiling. “You’re welcome.” He said, his voice was soft and he felt himself relax. “If you get scared in the middle of the night feel free to use my body as—“ 

A pillow landed against his face and Kakashi chuckled, “I’m just being a good host.” 

“Say shit like that again and you can think twice about me working for you.” His cheeks were bright red and Kakashi couldn’t help but let a full smile take over his face and a laugh following in suit. Iruka’s demeanor lightened and he laid back down. Unknown to Kakashi, Iruka’s heart was beating erratically and he mind replaying that moment over and over until sleep took him over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the hits and all the kudos, ilyall! I hope you enjoyed that chapter<3 
> 
> feel free to follow me on twitter for more weeb shit @ kashisensi


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a little but nsfw in the beginning

Something was nagging in the back of Iruka’s mind and he couldn’t distract himself from it. Just mere days ago he woke up cuddling against Kakashi warm chest, their breathing synchronized and the older man's heartbeat had almost lulled him back to sleep. What had snapped him back into reality was the finger tracing lazy circles on his hip and his not so subtle morning erection. 

Now he was home his head was bent under the stream of water as he tried to block unwanted thoughts from creeping into his mind. Kakashi fingers, though calloused and rough from years of hard work, were soft against his skin. He was doing it unconsciously, soft snores still coming from his parted lips and it had taken all of Iruka’s will power to press his own lips against them. 

What was he saying, he’d known this man for less than a week and he was thinking about kissing him. 

He’d never thought about another man this way and the more time he spent around him the more he began to question things. He’d given one blow job in college and received a few from men but never really crossed his mind that he might actually enjoy it. It felt good because he got off and he was drunk enough to pretend the lips around him were a woman's but now he was thinking if he would feel something different if the mouth around him belonged to a certain someone. 

He let out a strangled moan as the thought made his lower abdomen clench. His hand went to his dick and he let placed his other hand against the wall for balance. It’d been a while since he had a proper release and he let his body give into the pleasure of his hand pumping around his length. He wanted something more though, he didn’t think he would get enough from this alone, his body only reacted to his hand for a little bit until he was struggling to keep it up. His imagination helped perk it up but he wasn’t feeling satisfied.

Then an idea popped into his head. 

He turned off the stream of water and stepped out not bothering to dry himself off and began looking through Anko’s cupboards. She was horny as all hell and knew she would have lube hidden somewhere. He found it, pushed all the way to the back on the tallest shelf, probably to keep Naruto from finding it. 

He squeezed a good amount onto his fingers and reached around and placed a finger against his hole. This hadn’t been the first time he’d thought about doing this, he knew it could be pleasurable but chickened out every time he passed the lube section in the store. 

He rubbed a finger over his entrance shivered at the feeling. Slowly he dipped his middle finger in and he hissed, it didn’t hurt it was just a foreign feeling. He went slow, his back arching as he went deeper and he caught sight of himself in the mirror. His wet hair hanging in front of his face, jaw slacked and blush spread across his cheeks. He was certainly aroused and he pushed his finger in deeper, wondering what Kakashi would think if he saw him now. 

“Fuck,” he mumbled. The thought of Kakashi watching him while he fucked his own hand made him unbelievable hot and he didn’t even try to push away the feeling. He had a thing for the man, there was no denying it now. 

His other hand grabbed his dick as he began to slide his fingers back up and down. He moans becoming louder and he was thankful he was the only one in the apartment. His hands moved in a rhythm and he let his finger explore deeper and press against the walls, a loud moan escaped his throat as he pressed against something that made his whole body shudder. He caught himself against the counter and pressed the spot again. He didn’t know what it was he just knew it felt amazing. 

He watched himself in the mirror, finger ramming into that spot over and over again as he struggled to conceal his moans. With a few more pumps with his hand he came, finger pressed against that devilish spot and his hand wrapped around the top of his dick. 

He removed his hand and let himself sit in the edge of the shower, trying to catch his breath. 

He looked up at himself in the mirror. He’d just jerked off to the thought of Kakashi. 

“Fuck.” He mumbled. How was he supposed to show up at his house tomorrow without turning into a horny puddle of mush on the ground. 

— 

Kakashi pulled into the farmers market, he’s truck squealing to a stop and he shut off the car. He sighed and looked over at Pakkun who was hanging his head out the window. 

“Shit,” Kakashi said. “Did I tell Iruka to meet me here?” 

—

He’d knocked three times already with no answer and finally decided to turn the handle. Locked. 

“What the actual hell.” Iruka groaned and sat down on one of the rocking chairs that occupied the front porch. As he was kicking himself for not getting Kakashi number his phone rang in his pocket, it was an unknown number. Luckily, outside he got one bar off service to answer which was enough.

“Hello?” 

“Hey Iruka, it’s Kakashi.” 

“What the hell Kakashi, where are you? I’ve been here for fifteen minutes waiting—“ 

“Did I not tell you Saturdays were farmers market days?”

Iruka breathed in a deep breath. “No you did not.” 

“Oops.” 

—- 

The look on Iruka’s face could have killed someone and all Kakashi could do was rub the back of his neck. “Maa… sorry about that.” 

“You’re buying lunch.” Iruka poked his finger into Kakashi chest and moved around him. “So what do we do.” 

“I got most everything set up and the market opens at nine.” He told Iruka. “Everything that’s in the truck is backup and not to brag, I usually go home with only about one box left.” He chuckled and shut the tailgate of the truck.

Iruka looked over the back of the truck, around ten more boxes were stacked together with a blanket pulled over them. “Do you want me to stay and watch the truck?” 

“Why would you do that?” Kakashi asked and grabbed an metal lockbox from the cab of his truck. 

“To make sure no one steals anything.” Iruka said. 

“If someone steals it, they steal it, they must really need it.” He shrugged his shoulders and whistled at Pakkun and Shiba to come back from wherever their nose had taken them. “Grab the chairs from the backseat would ya.” Kakashi said. 

When they got to the stand Kakashi explained everything. “The small jars are three, the medium are five, and the big ones are eight. People can also bring their own jars and we’ll fill them up, it's cheaper that way as we don’t charge for the jar. People can also just buy straight honeycomb in bulk for five to ten dollars and we sell it as a snack for two dollars.” 

“Cash only?” Iruka asked and Kakashi nodded before plopping down on one of the chairs and Iruka followed. 

It wasn’t terribly hot out and Kakashi had a battery powered fan and bowl of water for the dogs. It was slow at first, mostly older people slowly making their ways up and down the stands. But as ten rolled around people began flooding in. 

Was filling up jars while Iruka greeted and sold the prepackaged honey. His booth was small and the two kept bumping into each other, Iruka apologizing every time but Kakashi said nothing. Every time they touched a goosebumps appeared on this skin despite the temperature outside. 

“RUKA!” 

Iruka’s head turned away from the costumer he was helping to see Naruto, dragging two boys by the hand towards the stand. 

“Hey!” Iruka smiled, “give me one second.” He told the boy. 

Naruto was bouncing on his feet when Iruka finally gave him his full attention. “Who’s your friends?” Iruka asked. 

“This is Shikamaru,” he said pointing at the boy with long, black hair pulled up into a ponytail. “And this is Choji.” He pointed at the other young boy who had rosy cheeks and spiked brown hair. 

“Nice to meet you.” Iruka said. 

“Come on Naruto,” Choji pulled on Naruto’s shirt. “Ino’s saving us seats.” 

“Wait you guys have to try this! Iruka can we have some honeycomb?” Naruto asked. Kakashi had given Iruka some to take home and the boy devoured it in less than two hours.

“Do you have money?” Naruto went silent and the other two boys laughed. “I just gave you twenty dollars a day ago! How’d you spend it already?” 

“Well...there’s this girl—“

“Sakura!” Shikamaru and Choji made kissy noises and fluttered their eyelashes. “Naruto’s in love with her.” Choji said. 

“And she won’t give him the time of day.” Shikamaru finished. 

Iruka rolled his eyes and pulled out some for the boys, the smiled at the snack and then took off. “Have fun!” Iruka yelled. He sighed and pulled his wallet out but Kakashi places a hand over his. 

“Don’t worry about it.” He said. “I’m gonna go get some back up, will you be alright?” Iruka nodded and watched him walk off, wishing his hand had stayed on his a little longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m so sorry for the wait and the crappy chapter, i’ve had the worst writers block i’m so sorry. pls ignore any grammar or spelling mistakes i didn’t edit it hard 
> 
> feel free to follow me on twitter @/kashisensi


End file.
